Dave Strider
|-|Normal= |-|God Tier= Summary Dave Strider is one of the main characters in Homestuck, and the third kid to be introduced. He is obsessed with being cool, which manifests itself in his unceasing pursuit of new ironic depths. When the original name "Insufferable Prick" was about to be suggested, he slashed the entry box right in half with a Ninja Sword. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A to 6-C | 2-A Name: Dave Strider, the Knight of Time, turntechGodhead (screen name), Insufferable Prick (initial joke title), the Cool kid Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 13 at the beginning of the story, 16 currently Classification: Human, Sburb player, Master of irony | God of time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert swordsman, Acausality (Type 1), Dimensional Storage, Telepathy, Afterimage Creation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Summoning, Time Travel with his Timetables Ice Manipulation with the Snoop Dog Snow Cone Machine, can Create Time clones, likely Time Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8; can only truly die if his death is "Just" or "Heroic" ), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Time Manipulation, Able to summon alternate versions of himself from different points in time, Time Travel, Time Stop, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality Negation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level to Island level (Easily sliced through Sburb's low and mid level monsters, Sliced down large structures on LoHaC in a single swing, Derse's Chain) | Multiverse level+ (Should be on par with God-Tier Rose, Killed possessed Alpha-Session Jack Noir. Jade implied that his "time trickery" would allow him to fight with herself. Managed to very briefly hold off both Bec Noir and the Peregrine Mendicant) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Able to keep up with his Bro, who was moving so fast he was creating after-images) | Immeasurable (Flew from the center of the Green Sun to it's surface in a minute at most, very briefly held off Jack and PM at the same time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class to Island Class (Should be superior to John) | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Small Building level (Took a "playful" beating from his Bro and was only left in pain, but without any serious damage) | Multiverse level+ '(Emerged from the core of the Green Sun, a star twice as massive as a Universe. Took numerous hits from possessed Alpha-Session Jack) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Multiverse level+ Standard Equipment: Caledfwlch, Caledscratch, Shades, Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete (don't even bother asking), Boonbucks for days, A fresh supply of irony and sick beats, PC, Turntable, Several issues of Gamebro Magazine Intelligence: Significantly above average, but it can be hard to tell through the staggering barricade of "irony" Weaknesses: Puppets, Inability to properly convey emotions Key: Base Dave | God Tier Dave Gallery Upward Movement (Dave Owns) - Homestuck -Vol. 2- File:GodDaveIt.png Dave-Strider-dave-strider-29574442-500-346.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Link (Ocarina of Time) (The Legend of Zelda) Link's Profile (Both were at High 7-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Billionaires